


Valentines

by Nimbafuu



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimbafuu/pseuds/Nimbafuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this a few years ago. I hate writing in this perspective, so I never practice it. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines

She's always on my mind. She's so damn annoying, smiling all the time, her laugh, the way she'll completely focus on me like nothing and no-one else is important. What bothers me is that I like it, and that I've become almost dependent on it. On seeing her happy every day, her pink hair swaying in the breeze, her bright green eyes seeing right through me. She's always so optimistic, I would hate for that to change. Sometimes I think she's my last hold on reality. I need her, even if I don't want to admit it. I dream of her being with me, of us having a family. In all honesty, if there was a girl I would choose to start my family with again, it would with no doubt, be her. Sakura Haruno.

"Sasuke-kun?"

I looked over to my focus and team-mate, and was instantly captured by her again.

"Hn?"  
"Happy Valentines Day!"

She offered me a small box, and I took it after a second of hesitation. She bowed and turned to leave, until I decided I couldn't take any more of this. I took her by the sides of her face and pressed my lips to her forehead gently. When I pulled back, she smiled widely and kissed my cheek in return. After catching a glimpse of my blush, I'm sure, she left me to myself again. I looked down and opened the small box, a part of me expecting to find chocolates. However, in the small box there was a single tomato, and a dog tag on a silver chain with my name engraved on it. After that day, I never once took it off.


End file.
